


The Waiting Game

by aphroditesky



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesky/pseuds/aphroditesky
Summary: ****Now with added chapters about other events in their lives - following on the same theme of "waiting"****Chris and Darren's friends know about their relationship and the difficulties of maintaining it under the spotlight of PR and manufactured Hollywood "truths".When Darren comes across old friend prior to entering the Red Carpet at the 2017 Tony Awards they have a quick chat about Darren's 'situation'.This is my take on how a conversation might go with someone who knows and understands the PR games.  Jon Groff was chosen... for "reasons" - see Notes for more.





	1. The Tony Awards

**Author's Note:**

> It's only a little ficlet - nothing too deep and meaningful!
> 
> I found this plot bunny digging a hole in my vegetable garden after seeing all the (lovely) photos of Darren in his tuxedo at the 2017 Tony Awards Red Carpet. 
> 
> I often wonder how many times Darren (and Chris) would have similar conversations with "people who know" . 
> 
> Jon Groff was chosen mainly because I know he also had to hide (or deny) his sexuality for several years (and I know he was at the Tony's too)
> 
> I think I succeeded in satisfying the bunny (It'll have to do - I'm out of carrots!)

**The Waiting Game**

 

“Darren!” 

Darren turned towards the voice calling his name. He smiled when he saw Jonathon Groff striding towards him. 

“Hi, man,” Darren said. “How’ve you been?”

Jon stopped in front of Darren and lunged forward with arms outstretched. Darren moved into the embrace, returning the hug with enthusiasm.

“I’ve been great. You?”

Stepping back, Darren gave a small shrug of his shoulders, “Can’t complain. You know how it is – busy, busy, busy.”

“Yeah,” Jon replied. “How’s Chris?”

“Great, yeah,“ Darren replied wistfully. “He’s back in LA - he’s got a surprise party to go to, or something.”

Jon nodded, “Will we ever see him here on the Red Carpet with you? How is that going?”

“Same shit, different day,” Darren shrugged. “Hopefully it’ll happen before Chris gets tired of waiting in the wings.”

Jon placed a hand on Darren’s shoulder, “Aw, you know he’s not going to leave,” he said. “Chris knows the deal – so do you. I just hate seeing you have to appease that woman all the time. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve been there – you know that. I do understand how hard it is to lever open the door to that perceived Hollywood closet.” 

“Thanks, man,” Darren said. “Sometimes just knowing that I’m not the only one helps me get through the tough times. I see how hard it was for Colton to take that step too, but with me there is Chris to consider as well.” 

Darren averted his eyes and peered somewhere over Jon’s left shoulder. “Chris has so much riding on this too. His reputation as a children’s writer; his… ‘over-enthusiastic’ fans –“

Jon snorted, “You mean the crazies that rent houses next door just to spy?”

Darren smiled tightly, “Yeah, them.”

Jon pulled Darren back into another solid hug. “You’ll make it,” he stated. “When the time is right, you – and Chris – will get the happy ‘public’ story you deserve.”

With one last pat to Darren’s back, Jon withdrew. 

“Darren, I gotta go – don’t want to lose my seat!” Jon said as he turned and stepped away. “Say hello to your man for me.”

“I will, and thanks.” 

With a slight nod, Jon turned away completely and made his way to the start of the red carpet. Darren watched him until he disappeared into the mob of people ahead. He took a deep breath, and with a small sigh made his own way towards the red carpet alone – for now.


	2. Stonewall is Part of My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren is out and about in New York, Chris is waiting in LA. 
> 
> What does Chris think about the Waiting Game? Can he show Darren it is worth the wait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was meant to be a one-shot, but plans change. 
> 
> This chapter hints at a visit to Stonewall by Darren and a certain post by Chris's publicist. All connections and scenarios are my own opinions only and cannot be proven - they are my 'hunch' and I will stand by my right to see things how I see things!
> 
> "Part of your world" is, of course, from The Little Mermaid and is sung (in this version) by Jodi Benson.

**The Waiting Game – Part 2**

 

Darren opens one eye as the insistent voice of Jodi Bensen and _“Part of your world”_ invades his consciousness. He quickly shut his eye again as he was blinded by the bright sunshine invading his bedroom. Stretching his right arm out, he reached blindly for his phone – he thinks it’s on the bedside table if the general direction of the noise is any indication. 

“Crap!” he exclaims when he hits his hand on the sharp edge of the tabletop, a sharp tendril of pain flaring along his pinky finger. 

_“Part of your world”_ continues on – unwavering even with his pained outburst. Darren risks opening an eye again, this time he is ready for the light – or so he thinks until it hits and he is forced to scrunch his eye shut yet again. It is enough time, though, to see that his phone is not on the bedside table.

“Fucking stupid phone,” Darren mumbles as he pulls himself closer to the side of his bed. He is fully clothed and on top of the bed linens, still wearing the blank pants and peach shirt he’d been wearing on his night out yesterday. 

He manages to get as far as the edge of the bed, and chances the opening of bleary eyes to peer over the edge of the bed. He finally spots his phone wedged against the side of the bedside table and half-buried under an upturned shoe. 

Grabbing for the phone, he almost overbalances and falls off the bed, but manages to stop his free-fall just in time. 

“Yeah?” he grunts after sliding his thumb across the screen of his phone and lifting it to his ear. 

“Dare? What the hell took you so long?” Chris’s smooth tone demanded in his ear.

“Sleepin'.” he mumbles in reply. He is sure he only just went to sleep, but a quick look at the digital clock tells a different story. 

“It’s two in the afternoon in New York!” Chris says, “just how drunk were you?”

Darren can hear the slight rebuke in Chris’s voice, and unconsciously winces. He rolls onto his back, and debates how to answer the question. 

“Uh, a bit?” 

“Why is that a question, Darren? Shall I translate ‘a bit’ into ‘absolutely shit-faced’ or ‘just a little happy’?”

“Uh, what was the first option?” Darren asks, trying to delay the inevitable. 

“Shit-faced,” Chris says. 

“Uh, yeah. That option, please.” 

Darren hears Chris sigh deeply. He knows Chris accepts his need to occasionally forget his worries through alcohol. Luckily, these days he usually knows when to stop. 

“I wish..” Chris begins. 

“I was missing you –“ Darren cuts in, “and you know I get all melancholy when that happens. So, I thought I’d go be with people. That way, I’d not fall into the usual routine of calling you and be-moaning the distance – again.”

“Dare,” Chris replies, “I miss you too. You know that. I saw you looking all suave and gorgeous on the Tony’s red carpet. I’ve watched every video snippet, Instagram story, snapchat, you tube and what-ever-the-fuck else of you and Chuck playing your hearts out. All I wanted is to be there with you – standing next to you – or at least holding the fucking phone to record those videos. “

Darren clutches the phone closer to his ear, feeling the melancholy - that he had tried so hard to keep at bay - starting to return. “I know,” he says.

“But, Darren. You know how this has to be. The games; the playing dumb; the no social media contact thing. It’s all part of the choices we’ve had to make to protect us. At least for now. Times like this – I hate it. I hate that you are there and I’m here. But, you know what makes me put up with it all?”

“What?” Darren asks as he tries to hold back his emotions. 

“The knowledge that at the end of the day – when the ‘responsibilities’ of PR are done for the time being – you will walk back in the front door and we can forget about the whole world. We’ll just be Darren and Chris lazing on the couch eating popcorn while watching cheesy science fiction and picking cat hair off our clothes. If we’re wearing any clothes, that is”.

Darren smirks, despite himself. “I love cheesy science fiction,” he says. He can see it now – tucked into Chris’s side, Cooper curled at his feet, Brian sitting across the top of the couch, surveying his domain.

“I know,” Chris replies, and he sighs again, in satisfaction this time. “I love our time together. I love that we’re never sure whose glasses are whose until we put them on and squint at the wrong prescription. I love that when you fall asleep in my arms you make that little snuffling sound right in my ear. I love that no one gets to invade that special place that is just you and me.”

“Chris?” Darren asks. “Is it worth it? The stunts, the subterfuge, the little white lies?”

“Truthfully?” 

“Yeah.”

“Truthfully, yes. For you – it’s worth it. For us – it’s worth it. Lets face it, we’re good together. So what if some people are so naïve they believe any line the PR machine can spin? As long as I get to yell at you for leaving the cap off the toothpaste, or for encouraging Cooper to play tug-of-war with my favourite T-shirt – it’s worth it. “

Darren is quiet for a while, letting Chris’s words sink in. Chris had always been better at expressing himself about these things. “I love you,” is what Darren says in response. 

“I know. I love you too. THAT is why we put up with the crap. We chose to live our lives in the spotlight to a certain extent. So we have to take the shit with the sugar, and wait until we can tell the short-sighted ‘powers that be’ to shove their out-dated ideas where the sun don’t shine. Until then – you’ll go out to Stonewall without me – I’ll live vicariously through you. Then, you’ll come back home to me in LA and you’ll tell me all about it while you rub my feet.”

“Hey! I’m not rubbing those smelly feet, Colfer!” Darren exclaims.

“My feet don’t smell,” Chris huffs indignantly. 

“Uh, yeah – they do,” Darren insists. “But, regardless I will tell you all about it. You’re the only one who is as happy to hear gossip as I am!”

“True! So, who was at Stonewall last night? Any sordid details I can use to blackmail people to get a better deal for my movie?”

“Nup,” Darren says. “I’m saving that for when I’m back on the couch snuggled into you.” He thinks about the two Broadway actors he saw huddled suspiciously close together against Stonewall’s bar. Chris would love that little tid-bit of information to store away for later. 

“Damn,” Chris says, and Darren is sure he can almost hear Chris’s pout. 

“Oh, while I’ve got you,” Darren says.

“You’ve got me forever,” Chris replies smoothly. 

“Ooh, yeah I like that,” Darren says, “But I saw Alla back with her devious ‘coincidental’ comments again.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Chris says. 

“It’d be much less obvious if I didn’t sing that song every damn time I can,” Darren replies.

“I’m sure it’s just a random chance that my publicist quoted the very same song that is your ringtone in a post about my books. Random chances are amazing, aren’t they?”

Darren smiles, his melancholy faded away completely. “See, this is why I love you,” he says, “You are a devious, devious man.”

“Your devious man,” Chris states. 

“Yeah, mine.”

“Don’t you forget it, buster. If I see another photo of you with a hot guy – I’m changing the locks!”

Darren feigns shock, “You would not! I’m too cute!”

“Yeah, I suppose you have some good qualities.”

“Yep,” Darren says brightly, “I can suck a....”

“Yes, yes,” Chris interrupts, “you are my hero,” he deadpans. “I’ll see you in a few days, Dare. I’ll have the Netflix ready to go with a list of cheesy space operas. I’ve not vacuumed for days so Brian’s hair is all over your clothes – mostly because he sleeps on them when you’re not here. I think he misses you almost as much as I do. 

“I TOLD you he loves me!” Darren announces with as much self-pride as he can muster. 

“Yes, you are his hero too.”

“I’ll be back by the weekend, I think. I’ve got more shooting to do soon. If you use that lavender scrub stuff on your feet, I might even give them a rub – among other things..”

“Deal,” Chris says. “I love you, and I’ll see you soon. Remember – it’s worth waiting for.”

“Thanks. I really needed to hear that from you, Chris. I was talking to Jon Groff at the Tony’s and he said mostly the same thing – but you are the one I needed to really hear it from.” Darren had been feeling especially pensive since that conversation and in hindsight probably should have called Chris that night to help ease the longing. 

“It is my aim to please,” Chris replies. “Now, get the hell out of bed and get ready for that dinner thing you’ve got tonight. Don’t forget to send me pictures of your suit before they hit the internet – I want to be first to drool over you.”

“You are the only person I’d ever let drool over me. Your drool is the only drool I want – unless it’s Cooper’s and then I suppose I’ll accept that too.”

“Stop rambling, Darren, and don’t forget my photo. I’ll accept a ‘before’ photo too, you know, without the suit.”

Darren smiles slyly, “Are you asking me to send you a nude selfie?”

“ANOTHER nude selfie, yes I am. I like the speedo-less version of your Instagram selfie you sent me the other week.”

“I knew you would.”

“Of course. Now, go get ready!”

“Hey, you called me, remember?” Darren says. He looks over to the other side of his room where he sees the silvery suit hanging over a door handle. He wonders if he remembered to get it pressed properly yesterday. 

“Yeah, I remember. I needed to hear your voice, that’s all. “

“Instead, we got all introspective and rambling,”

“You got all rambling. I was very concise.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, Colfer, but you were verbose. Extremely verbose.”

“Did it do the trick though? To help ease the ache?”

“Yeah, it did. I’ll say this again, and as many times as I need to – I love you, Chris Colfer. Thank you for joining me in this waiting game.”

\-----


	3. Somebody to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren goes to see Queen and Adam Lambert in concert. 
> 
> Darren and Chris both go to the after party. 
> 
> What happened there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a prompt for this chapter on Tumblr
> 
> See the notes at the end for the full prompt details.

Chris pulls his key from the lock and shoves the front door with his shoulder, pushing it open the rest of the way. Dragging his suitcase behind him, Chris wonders about the noticeable absence of his usual greeting party. No cat, no dog, no Darren to be found.  
  
“Darren?” he calls into the cavernous entry foyer, “where are you?” Dipping his shoulder, he allows his laptop bag to slide gently off onto the tiled floor. “So much for missing me so much you can’t wait to see me,” he mumbles grumpily under his breath.  
  
A muffled thump gets his attention and he looks towards the source of the noise. Another thump and then a golden tumble of hair scoots around the corner from the hallway.  
  
“Cooper! Slow down,” he hears Darren yell, “my turn first. I get kisses first.”  
  
One last thump which Chris assumes is the sound of Darren bouncing off the wall, if the loud, “Fuck, that hurt!” is any indication.  
  
Chris first sees a glimpse of dark curls, then a flailing arm, then finally all of Darren’s body as he emerges shakily from the hallway.  
  
“Hi, babe!” Darren calls brightly, as he rubs at his upper right arm. He shuffles towards Chris, socked feet sliding on the tiles, “I thought you weren’t back for another couple of hours?”  
  
“I texted you from LAX, Darren. I told you I’d landed.”  
  
“Uh, when was that?” Darren asks, having finally made it to where Chris was standing. “Coop and I were kind of playing tug of war.”  
  
“With my Harry Potter T-shirt again?” Chris asks suspiciously.  
  
“No way, babe. I know better than that,” Darren insists, “I do now, anyway.”  
  
“Right. Well?” Chris asks.  
  
“Well what?” Darren responds.  
  
“Are you going to kiss me hello, or do I need to get my kiss allocation from the Golden Retriever instead?”  
  
“Oh, definitely from me. The dog has horrible breath! Worse that your morning breath,” Darren says with a smirk.  
  
Chris shakes his head slightly and moves closer to Darren, “Well, hurry up then.”  
  
Darren launches himself at Chris, throwing his arms around his neck and staring intently into his eyes. “God, I missed you,” he says as he inches their lips closer together.  
  
Chris smiles widely, which becomes a bit of a problem when Darren connects their lips together. After a second or two of kissing Chris’s teeth more than his lips, Chris finally gets with the program and connects their lips properly. Darren’s tongue demands entry to Chris’s mouth and soon their hello kiss turns into messy making out. Darren lowers his hands and blindly reaches for the edges of Chris’s t-shirt, with the intent to get his hands on the bare skin of Chris’s chest – or back, or hips - Darren isn’t really too fussy.  
  
Reluctantly Chris pulls back when Cooper jumps up, scraping his clipped claws along Chris’s forearm.  
  
“Damn it, Coop. Can’t you see I’m getting some overdue lovin’?” Darren grumbles.  
  
Chris smiles and bends his head to rest it on Darren’s shoulder. “I missed you so much, Darren,” he says as he turns his head slightly so he can place a light kiss to Darren’s nape. “How long do we have together this time? My head is out of the game at the moment –how long are you in LA for?”  
  
“Uh, not sure. Actually, don’t care at this moment. I just want to hold you for a while – like I don’t have to let you go ever again.” Darren turns his head towards Chris and makes sure his lips find Chris’s again. “I love you. I just need a few minutes –or a few hours -to just be with you. Can we move this to the couch? I want to ravage you.”  
  
“Hell, yeah,” Chris replies as he disentangles himself from the last of his luggage – and the still insistent dog. He grabs Darren’s hand and drags him towards the living room. “Let’s make out like teenagers!”  
  
==============  
  
An hour later, Chris lies half on, half off the lounge with Darren plastered across his chest. Curly tendrils tickles Chris’s nose as Darren wriggles around trying to get comfortable. “Is it Adam’s concert with Queen at The Bowl tonight?” he asks.  
  
The curly head nods against his chest and Darren sighs loudly, “Yeah. I’m supposed to be going, but I think she’s penned in to be tagging along. Of course, I’d rather go with you.”  
  
Chris lets out his own sigh, “Yeah, me too, Darren. I was thinking about steering clear of the concert, but perhaps going to the after party. There’s an invitation to it on the refrigerator – with both our names on it.”  
  
“Trust Adam to not give a flying fuck about PR and keeping up appearances,” Darren comments.  
  
“We should both go to the party,” Chris states.  
  
“Really?” Darren asks as he lifts his head to look at Chris, “you think we can manage to be in the same fucking semi-public place for once? I really want that. Can we do it without getting bitch-slapped about it later on?”  
  
Chris stares into Darren’s soulful hazel eyes, “At this point, Dare. I’m thinking a bit like Adam and I don’t give a flying fuck. Why the hell can’t we be in the same place at the same time? I want to spend some time with my boyfriend with more than just our employees or pets as company.” He tightens his grip on Darren, “I’m proud to be your boyfriend, I want to show you off. Most of the people at the party will be those who either already know about us, or who are bound by their own confidentiality clauses – or whatever - to keep their mouths shut.”  
  
Darren shoots up, unintentionally digging an elbow into Chris’s chest as he does so, “Let’s do it, babe. Let’s push the boundaries a bit.”  
  
“Firstly,” Chris says, “Ouch! Secondly, you know how much I love to push the boundaries,” he finishes with a cheeky smirk.  
  
“Oh, I love it when you push my boundaries,” Darren replies. “You’re so good at it –especially that thing you do with your tongue in my –“  
  
“Darren!” Chris cuts in, “concentrate.” He smiles despite himself and doesn’t resist the urge to lean up to place a chaste peck on Darren’s lips.  
  
Darren’s wide smile and lustful leer almost distracts Chris from his thoughts, but he shakes his head to clear his mind. “I’ll drop you off at the concert to meet up with the associated hangers-on – and I’ll head to the party venue later in the SUV. We should be able to sneak out together when everyone is plastered later on.”  
  
“I’ll take heaps of video so you don’t miss too much of the concert,” Darren remarks.  
  
“Thanks, Dare. I just don’t want to see her in any of your videos – got it?”  
  
The look Darren gives Chris is earnest as he says, “Fuck, no. I wouldn’t subject you to any more of that than you need to be.” Darren makes himself comfortable against Chris’s chest again and squeezes his arms between Chris and the couch, trying to encase his boyfriend in a hug. “For now, though, I’m getting my snuggle time in. My pillows just don’t cut it for snuggles. I need my Chris for that.”  
  
“We’ve got a little time. We won’t need to leave for a few more hours. I’m sure we’ll fill in our time – somehow.”  
  
Chris is sure he can feel Darren’s grin against his chest, and that’s ok with him.  
  
============  
  
_"I’ve just left the SUV with the valet. I’ll be there soon. Love you.”_  
  
Darren reads the text from Chris and automatically starts to scan the crowd. He knows that it’s probably not physically possible for Chris to be in the room so soon after the text arrived, but Darren’s need to have visual confirmation of his boyfriend’s presence is too strong to resist something as trivial as logic. He doesn’t see Chris’s sublime form among the throng of people in the room, so he shuffles towards where he thinks Chris will probably enter. He is stopped in his tracks by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Hey, Darren! So good to see you!” A twenty-something blond who looks vaguely familiar drags Darren into an awkward one-armed hug. “You see the concert tonight?” he continues, “wasn’t it great. Adam just fits so well with the band, doesn’t he?” Darren nods and opens his mouth to speak but the man continues without a taking a breath, “I mean, he’s not Freddie, of course, but he just does so well, don’t you think?”  
  
Darren manages another nod, “Yeah, man. He was great. Uh, if you’ll excuse me I just need to –“ he jiggles his empty glass in front of his face, “get a refill. Nice to see you.” He gracefully slips out from under the man’s arm which had remained hooked around his shoulder after the overly familiar greeting.  
  
The man’s focus moves to Darren’s glass, “Oh, yeah, of course, yeah. Gotta make the most of the open bar, right?”  
  
Darren forces a laugh, “Yeah. Never neglect an open bar, man.”  
  
He moves away from the blond man and continues on his path to the main entrance to the room. He spots Chris’s hair before he sees the man. The recognisable style standing out, even amongst the crowd. With an added skip in his step he pushes past the people between him and his target until he can throw himself toward Chris. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend and breathes in the scent of Chris’s familiar cologne.  
  
“Ah, now my night is complete,” he says as Chris’s arms encircle him too.  
  
“Miss me, did you?” Chris asks.  
  
‘Always,” Darren replies. “Really, we’ve only had a few hours together since we’ve both been back in LA, so I’m still in the clingy phase.” He reinforces this by tightening his arms around Chris and tucking his head under Chris’s chin.  
  
“Darren, remember we are not alone here,” Chris admonishes.  
  
“I thought that was the point of us both being here?” Darren counters. “If we’re going to be here together, I want us to actually be together.” He lifts his face so Chris can see the puppy dog eyes and the pouting lips.  
  
Chris sighs heavily and gives in to the urge to kiss his boyfriend – company be damned. The kiss quickly escalates past chaste into a dirtier kiss than Chris had intended. “Dare,” he says as he tries to pull away slightly. “Lets circulate a bit. I haven’t even seen Adam yet, and I want to congratulate him on being able to make the bright red hair work for him. “  
  
“Yeah, Ok,” Darren agrees, finally pulling back from Chris enough for it to be decent for public appearances. He grasps Chris’s hand in his, “Adam was over near the bar a minute ago, let’s go.”  
  
========  
  
For the next two hours Chris and Darren enjoy the party, chatting with friends and acquaintances. Chris manages to catch up with Adam, and Darren wanders off to chat to a friend he recognised from his time on Eastwick – all those years ago.  
  
Chris is in conversation with a man he now knows is named Leo. He’s not sure if he’s met this man before - he says he’s an actor - but their conversation about the political climate has been interesting enough to distract Chris for a few minutes. He thinks Darren is still chatting to his friend from Eastwick, but he lost sight of him a few minutes ago.  
  
An arm creeps around his waist from behind, and a familiar scent fills his senses as Darren digs his chin into Chris’s shoulder. Warm breath tickles the side of his face as Darren’s mouth presses against his neck. “Hi there,” Darren whispers into Chris’s ear. “I missed you.”  
  
Chris pushes back into the embrace, “You’ve been gone for all of five minutes, Darren.”  
  
“I know,” Darren says quietly, “but I think we need to go home now.” His teeth latch onto Chris’s earlobe gently, but insistently. “ I miiiiiissssssed you,” he says – almost whining. “I want to go home. I want to see you naked and writhing on our bed as I –“  
  
Chris clears his throat loudly, “Dare,” he says with a slight warning in his tone. “I’m in the middle of a conversation here. “  
  
Darren looks for the first time at the man Chris is standing with. “Oh, sorry for the interruption,” he says with a smile to man. “I’m Darren. I haven’t seen this man,” he pokes Chris in the chest, “for so long. We’ve got so much to catch up on.” Darren’s megawatt smile seems to put Leo at ease, as it tends to do with most people Darren meets.  
  
“No problem. It’s so nice to meet you, Darren. I was just about to head to the bathroom anyway.” Leo turns to Chris, “Thanks for the chat, Chris. Good luck with the book launch and maybe we’ll cross paths again some time.” He holds out his hand to Chris who returns the gesture and shakes Leo’s hand.  
  
“Likewise, Leo, and thank you.”  
  
Leo turns away and soon disappears into the crowd.  
  
Chris turns in Darren’s grip so that they are face to face. He sees Darren staring in the direction that Leo had gone, his eyebrows knitted together and an indecipherable look on his face. “Darren?” Chris says, “what’s wrong?”  
  
Darren turns to Chris, his face morphing from the strange look to a look of adoration. “Nothing, really. I just think that guy wants more than to just discuss your book launch with you.”  
  
Chris tries and fails to keep a smile from his face, “Are you jealous, dear?” he asks with a laugh.  
  
“No! Of course not,” Darren insists.  
  
Chris quirks an eyebrow at Darren, and Darren seems to deflate slightly, “Alright, yes, maybe I was a little jealous.”  
  
Chris wraps his own arms around Darren and squeezes a little, “Don’t you worry, my little tinkerbell, you are the only one who gets to take me to Neverland.”  
  
Darren perks back up and his eyes shine brightly. “Does that mean we are going home now? Because I’ve got plans. Big plans.”  
  
Chris untangles himself, and turns away from Darren. He peeks back at Darren over one shoulder and says, “I’ll be waiting in the car.”  
  
He is gone amongst the crowd before Darren can blink. Darren hurriedly makes his way to the coat room to retrieve his jacket, and briefly waves at Adam as he passes, “See you, man. Thanks!”  
  
Adam waves and nods back and then Darren is gone – out the door and heading to the valet area.  
  
=======  
  
Chris is already in the car, which is idling quietly off to the side of the valet area. Darren opens the back door to toss his jacket haphazardly onto the seat. After slamming the back door shut, he wrenches open the front door and slides in. He throws himself bodily across the cabin of the car, grabbing at Chris’s face and dragging their lips together. His tongue pushes into Chris’s mouth, almost trying to devour him.  
  
“Darren!” Chris mumbles out of the corner of his mouth. “Someone could see.”  
  
Darren pulls back briefly, hands framing Chris’s face. “It’s dark enough outside and the glass is tinted. No one can see. Besides, I don’t care. I just want you.”  
  
Chris lifts his own hand and places it on Darren’s cheek, “I know, love, but we have to wait until we get home. We’ve risked enough tonight already.”  
  
Darren lets go of Chris and hauls himself back into the passenger seat, with a thump. “Wait until we get home. Wait until after Glee is over. Wait until the contracts are up. Wait, wait, wait. That’s all we seem to do. When is the waiting over, Chris? When? I’ve had enough. I just want to be with you. As much as possible. There never seems to be enough time together.” Arms crossed over his chest, Darren stares out the window of the car.  
  
“Hey,” Chris says softly, “I know, Dare. I. Know. I feel the same. But as I keep reminding you, we signed up for this. Whether it was the right thing for us to do at the time is irrelevant right now. We just have to ride it out.” He reaches out to Darren, and turns his face back to look at him. “You know this. We talked about this just the other night. I love you, Darren, and I will do all I have to do to make sure that at the end of all this circus – you and I are still going strong. “  
  
Darren stares at Chris, his features relaxing, “Still going strong?”  
  
“You betcha, baby!” Chris replies adamantly. “Nothing is going to stop us. We’ll get there – together. If you can count on one thing in this business, that is it. You and I are a package deal. No amount of bullshit or manipulation of the truth can break up this duo.”  
  
Darren shakes his upper body, almost symbolically shedding the doubts and frustrations. “Alright, then. I’ve got plans to fulfil. Driver? Take me to bed, or lose me forever.”  
  
Chris shakes his head fondly, “Quoting Top Gun now, Dare? I thought I was Meg Ryan?”  
  
“Only on Glee, baby,” Darren grins, “In real life my hair is more like hers than yours is.”  
  
“Right, and that is the determining factor,” Chris remarks.  
  
“Of course, it’s always the hair. You love my hair.”  
  
Chris has to admit he has a point, “Ok. Point conceded. Let’s get home and start on those plans of yours.”  
  
Chris puts the car into gear and checks his mirrors as Darren starts to hum under his breath.  
  
“What are you humming?” Chris asks.  
  
Darren increases the volume of his humming and Chris recognises it as _“Somebody to love”_. He shakes his head as he pulls the car out from the kerb. “Trying to outdo Adam now are we?”  
  
“Nope,” Darren announces, “I was just thinking that it was probably written about us. Because I’ve… _found me somebody to lo-ove,_ ” he says as he sings the last sentence.  
  
“Right,” Chris says, “I see a flaw in your logic.”  
  
“Of course you do,” Darren says with a grin as he resumes his humming loud enough to be annoying.  
  
“I do believe that _Somebody to love_ was written and released before both of us were born. So unless we’re talking about past lives, I don’t think it was written about us.” Chris says with a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
“Oh, but baby, our love defies all boundaries of time and space.” Darren states.  
  
“You, Mr Criss are a sappy bastard,” Chris declares.  
  
“Ooh, I love it when you get all British on me,” Darren says, pretending to fan at his face.  
  
Chris just shakes his head as he navigates late-night LA traffic.  
  
=======  
  
The front door bangs against the wall as it is flung open by Darren. Chris stumbles over the door frame as Darren drags him into the house by his face – which is currently attached to Darren’s own via mouth and tongue.  
  
“Clothes, off. Bed, now” Darren pants as he continues his backward shuffle through the entry foyer.  
  
“Yeah,” is all Chris can say with his brain currently disengaged and relocated to his crotch.  
  
A loud yelp from behind Darren brings them both back to reality.  
  
“What the -?” Darren says as he trips backwards, “Coop? What is it with you and the cockblocking?”  
  
Cooper just wags his tail innocently, looking from Darren to Chris and back again.  
  
“Well, that killed the mood,” Chris says. “I’m going to freshen up. I’ll meet you in the bedroom in five minutes. Don’t be late, or I’ll start without you.” He gives Cooper a pat on the head and ruffles his ears then turns toward the bedroom and the ensuite.  
  
Darren looks at Cooper, then down the hallway Chris had walked down.  
  
“Right, buddy. You and I need to work on our communication. When my tongue is in your daddy’s mouth – that means it’s time for you to go and harass Brian. Okay?”  
  
Cooper doesn’t respond.  
  
========  
  
Chris emerges from the ensuite expecting to see Darren lounging on the bed in his underwear (or less if he’s lucky). Instead he sees Darren on his back on the floor. Brian sits regally on Darren’s abdomen, nonchalantly licking one paw. Cooper is at Darren’s head, currently licking all over Darren’s face while Darren scratches at the ruff around Cooper’s neck.  
  
“You missed me, Coop. Didn’t you?” Darren is saying between licks. “Yeah, you love me. Well, I love you too, buddy.”  
  
Chris clears his throat and Darren rolls onto his stomach in response. Brian, having been dislodged from his prime position of power, meows deeply and stalks away – headed for his cat bed just outside the bedroom door.  
  
“Have I been replaced already?” Chris asks as he crosses his arms. “I thought we decided that we were forever? Now I see you have moved on – with a redhead, no less.”  
  
“Aww, don’t be jealous, baby. You’ll always be my number one brunette,” Darren says.  
  
“Prove it,” Chris says. He holds out his hand for Darren to take, then hauls him to standing position. “Lose the red-head and the clothes and meet me on the bed, pronto.”  
  
“Will do!” Darren declares as he begins pushing Cooper’s hindquarters towards the bedroom door. “Sorry, buddy – I got a better offer.”  
  
After the dog is in the hallway and the door closed, Darren turns toward Chris who has already stripped to his black boxer briefs.  
  
“Yes,” Darren says to himself, “a much better offer.”  
  
“You’ve got less than a minute to wash your face – I’m not having dog slobber all over me – and to join me on the bed before I amuse myself.”  
  
Darren completes both tasks in double-quick time, and is lying naked next to Chris within the allotted time.  
  
“Hi,” he says as he stares into Chris’s captivating eyes. “Boy, do I have plans for you, Colfer. I’m going to ravish you like you’ve never been ravished before.”  
  
“Bring it on, Tinkerbell,” Chris teases, “bring it on.”  
  
=========================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from stopandimaginelove on tumblr:
> 
> "So Chris flew back to LA and so did D. Likely D flew back Monday (no sightings til last night) and C flew back yesterday (Tues).  
> They both wanted to of course see Adam so they went separately, D to be seen with beard  
> They were going to drive home together in Chris' SUV - D missed C so much that he sought him out at the after party and interuppted this Leo guy talking to C - whispered in his ear, "can we go now, I missssssssssssssss you" - all whiney and sweet lol  
> Chris rolls his eyes and says his goodbyes to Leo  
> they sneak off together and get in Chris' car - Darren can't keep his lips off of Chris in the car - Chris hisses that anyone could see them but D says it's dark outside and no one can see  
> Darren starts humming "somebody to love" and C says he's such a sap  
> and D says "whaaaaaaat? I already found me somebody to love"  
> they go home, Darren makes a big deal out of greeting Coop and Brian, kicks em out of the bedroom, and then he ravishes C"
> 
> I hope I did it justice. :D


	4. Twin Points, One Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I received a tumblr prompt for a chapter based on July 4th and how Chris and Darren fulfill their "responsibilities" and also manage to celebrate together. 
> 
> This is the result of that prompt. 
> 
> See notes at the end for location information pertinent to this story.

Darren wakes slowly. He reaches out across the bed to where he expects to find Chris. That side of the bed appears to be empty. He hears a muffled sound which seems to be coming from the direction of the ensuite bathroom.

“Chris?” Darren calls blearily, “what ya doin’? Why is the bed so cold?”

Chris’s head appears from around the bathroom door frame, “I need to get organised for today, and you should be up too. You’ve got a bit of driving to do today, remember?”

Darren drops his head back into his pillow, face down. He says something into the material of the pillow, which Chris can’t make out from his position across the room.

“What was that, Dare? I can’t hear you when you talk into the pillow.” Chris moves back into the bedroom and makes his way to toward the bed. When he gets there, he sits down on the edge. Reaching out a hand, he ruffles the curls on the back of Darren’s head. “I know this is not your preferred way to celebrate today, but it has to be done.”

Darren makes another noise, muffled by the pillow. Finally, he lifts his head and turns to Chris, “But I want to just spend the day in bed with you.”

Chris’s hand had slipped from Darren’s hair to his shoulder. He squeezed that shoulder gently, “I know, love. How about we pencil that in for tomorrow, huh? Get through today with minimal fuss and then just completely seclude ourselves from everything except this bedroom for the next few days.”

Darren pouts and looks up at Chris through his long eyelashes, “Can I walk around the house naked?”

“Absolutely,” Chris agrees with an emphatic nod of his head.

“Can we snuggle on the couch and watch re-runs of Ru-Paul’s Drag Race?”

“Of course.”

“Can I lick every inch of your body?” he asks.

“Most definitely,” Chris replies.

Darren shuffles closer to Chris and puts on the puppy dog eyes he is renown for, “Can I eat cookies in bed?”

“No, you may not!” Chris laughs, “There are some things that will never happen, Dare. Cookies in bed is one of them.”

“Damn, I thought I could sneak that one in,” Darren smirks as he throws an arm around Chris’s neck. The position is awkward, with Chris hunched over and Darren twisted at the waist, but the kiss that Darren initiates is worth an extra ten minutes on the yoga mat later in the week.

Chris reluctantly detaches his lips, with Darren voicing his disapproval at that action. “Don’t leave me yet, Chris,” Darren whines.

Chris pats his boyfriend’s shoulder before indulging him with one last peck on the lips. “If I don’t go now – I’ll never get out of here. Who knows what hoops we’d have to jump through if we fuck up all the ‘grand plans’ for today,” Chris says with an edge of sarcasm. He stands and goes to pick up a backpack Darren had not noticed was hanging off one of the bed posts.

“I know,” Darren admits. He sits up abruptly, jumps out of bed and stumbles, in all his naked glory, toward Chris. “One last kiss and then I promise I’ll let you go.”

Chris gives him that last kiss and then says, “You’ll be there to pick me up this afternoon, right? We’re going by bus or something, so I’ll not have the car.”

Darren nods emphatically, “Of course. Text me where to meet you and when, and I’ll be there with bells on. Well, not with bells on because that is hardly conducive to the whole ‘sneaking around’ thing. Bells are a bit obvious, and loud – especially those ones that –“

“Darren!” Chris interrupts, “you were rambling – again. I’ll send you a text as soon as I know where exactly we are. It’s somewhere at Laguna Beach – but they didn’t give me specifics. I didn’t ‘need to know’, apparently,” he says while using his fingers to denote quotation marks.

“Now who’s rambling?” Darren asks with a smile.

“I don’t ramble,” Chris insists. “I describe.”

“Yep, whatever you say, dear,” Darren says happily.

Chris throws the backpack over his shoulder, shifting it until it is comfortable, “Right. See you this afternoon then. Don’t give my regards to the Palm Springs crowd – I don’t want them thinking that I like them at all.”

Darren smiles at that. Chris has never hidden his distaste for certain people that have been placed in Darren’s social circle to help maintain ‘a certain image’. There is definitely no love lost there, and it is best to avoid crossovers as much as is humanly possible.

“I’m going to spend as little time in conversation and interaction with them as is possible. The sooner they get their little videos, snaps and photos – the sooner I can be out of there and headed back this way. To you,” Darren replies with a smile.

After one more kiss that threatens to become more than a goodbye peck on the lips, Chris pulls himself away and out the door.

“Be ready for the night of your life,” Darren yells from the bedroom as Chris reaches the end of the hall.

Chris smiles to himself before making his way to the front door, where he is sure his lift will be already waiting.

==========

Chris tries to smile and have a good time on the bus – he really does. The music is loud enough to preclude meaningful conversation. For that, Chris is somewhat grateful. He taps his knee along with the music as the others on the bus indulge in a variety of beverages from plastic cups. The source of these beverages is dubious, and Chris decides to err on the side of caution and resist getting too involved in the drinking games.

It is easier to relax once they arrive at the beach and set up their little shade tents and chairs. Chris can sit back in the chair and just watch the waves gently caress the shoreline. The broad, sunny day is both his saviour and his curse. He is able to use his pale complexion as a reason to avoid joining the games of beach volleyball and other frivolities happening on the sand. The truth, of course, is that his mood is tempered by Darren’s absence. He knows the reasons why it is necessary, but comprehension does not mean he has to be happy about it. He glances at his phone, briefly taking note of the time. He has a text notification from Darren lighting his phone’s lock screen.

_“God, these people are fuckwits”_

The first message sees Chris smiling. A giggle threatening to take hold.

_“Please tell me if I ever act as entitled and irresponsible as these weirdos”_

Chris opens the messaging area of his phone and types a response.

_“I will most definitely tell you. Also, a question that has been bugging me while I’ve been hiding under this shade tent all morning. Why does the consumption of alcohol mixed with excessive sun exposure lead to a bunch of gay – or whatever – men turning into twelve year old girls?”_

Chris is inordinately pleased with himself for that text, and he knows Darren will be trying to come up with an answer that sounds both witty and intelligent. The response he gets, though, is neither.

_“Fucking fuckers should appreciate the time they have with you. Actually, just get your Laguna cronies to join up with the Palm Springs crowd and you’ve got the blind leading the blinder. They deserve each other.”_

Chris frowns. The bitterness of the text is beyond Darren’s usual expression of frustration. Chris immediately dials Darren’s number and waits for the call to connect.

“Chris. Hi,” is Darren’s half-hearted greeting. “I know why you’re calling. I’m sorry for going off like that, but fuck, these people are driving me insane. I swear it.”

Chris takes a deep breath before answering. “Dare, try not to let them get to you. You know the old saying, ‘Never let them see you bleed’ – that’s what you need to concentrate on today.”

Darren sighs, “Yeah, but they also say ‘always have an escape plan’. I’m not sure I can do both today. I’m just not in the mood for fuckwits.”

“You’ll feel better once you’re back on the road to LA. Crank up your music and think about our whole day together tomorrow. That should cheer you up.”

“Yeah,” Darren says, and Chris thinks he can almost hear the hopefulness in Darren’s tone. “I’ve got plans for you.”

Chris snorts, “You always have plans for me. I usually like those plans too, so I’m looking forward to your latest expression of creativity.”

“So you should, Colfer.” Darren almost sounds back to his usual excitable self, and Chris is happy that even in the circumstances he can help Darren see a light at the end of the tunnel.

“Alright then,” Chris says. “Finish off there and get your sweet ass back to LA. I’ll text you the details of where we are, ok?”

“Yeah, babe,” Darren enthuses. “I can’t wait.”

================

Chris sees Darren’s Tesla round the corner, and he can’t help the smile that forms on his face. Darren might be the one who is more outwardly affected by the façade they are forced to put up, but Chris feels the frustration as well. He needs his time to connect with his boyfriend just as much as Darren does.

The car pulls up to the curb near Chris, and the passenger window silently rolls down, “Hi, handsome,” Darren says with a sly smirk as he leans toward the window, “you going my way?”

Chris shakes his head fondly, “Really? That’s how you greet me? With a tired, pathetic come-on line? Do I look like I’d fall for a line like that?”

Darren nods his head emphatically, “Yep,” he says as he waggles his eyebrows at Chris.

Chris shrugs his shoulders, “Yeah, You’re probably right.”

“Get in then, and I’ll rock your world, baby.”

“You’re lucky I love you, Darren. Because that's the only reason I will put up with this cheesiness .”

“Sure, Colfer, sure.”

Chris opens the door and gets in, tossing his backpack onto the seat behind him. “Lets go home,” he says after collecting his hello kiss.

“Nup,” Darren announces, “I told you, I’ve got plans.” He puts the car back in the appropriate gear, and smirks lustily at Chris. “I've got tonight all organised – and right here at Laguna.”

“Uh huh,” Chris says, “and are you going to be able to maintain the ‘out of sight’ part of the deal?”

“Of course. I have connections!” The smirk turns self-satisfied and Chris is reminded of the look on Brian’s face after he’s managed to trick Cooper into running into a plate-glass door.

=====

The drive is short, no longer than five minutes from where Darren picked him up, and Chris looks at the one-way residential street, trying to find anything familiar. “Where are we?” he asks.

“Still in Laguna,” Darren replies as he pulls into an innocuous looking driveway. He pushes the button on a clicker and the driveway gate slides open. After the car is on the other side of the gate, he stops and turns off the car. “We’re here,” he announces.

“Well, obviously,” Chris snarks, “but where is ‘here’?”

“I know a guy,” is all the Darren says in answer. “Come on, lets go.” Darren swings open the car door and bounces out. Chris is amazed at how a grown adult can bounce around like a three-year old.

Before Chris is aware of it, Darren has opened the passenger door and is extending a hand toward him.

“This way, handsome,” he says.

Chris grabs hold of his hand and allows himself to be lead along a palm tree lined path between a modest looking bungalow and a small guest house. He can hear waves crashing against rocks somewhere, but is so disoriented that he is not sure how far away the sound is. They emerge onto a lush lawn which opens up to a small double-pronged headland several feet above sea level.

“Welcome to Twin Points,” Darren says as he waves his arms to encompass the vista. “The people that bought this place are away, but let me borrow their garden for tonight.”

Chris looks around the two hundred and seventy degree views – palm trees lining the cliff edge, lush lawn interspersed with well thought out plantings. “This is… this is.. Wow.”

“Very articulate, babe,” Darren says proudly. “Alright, over here, then.” He pulls Chris’s hand toward the left of the garden, headed for a narrow patch of lawn.

They walk along the left-most promontory toward a small group of trees. Chris can see something laid out on the ground near the edge of the lawn, but can’t make out what it is at this distance. As they get closer, Chris can see a brightly coloured picnic rug set out with a large basket; an ice bucket with a bottle of something already chilling; and a platter of fruit ready to be consumed. The picnic spot faces Monument Point a little further down the coast– the location of the fourth of July fireworks for Laguna Beach.

Turning back to Darren, he sees his boyfriend staring at him, a slight smile on his face. “How did you organise all this?” he asks eventually – his emotions close to the surface.

Darren shrugs, “I know a guy,” he says again, almost shyly.

Chris feels his heart pounding a faster-than-normal beat in his chest, a tear (or two) beginning trickle down his face, in spite of his usual reluctance to show such emotions. Deciding to just give into it, Chris throws himself bodily at Darren. He encircles his arms around Darren, tucking his head into the notch between neck and shoulder.

“I love you for organising this,” he says between small hiccups. “I didn’t know I needed this until you did it. Thank you.”

=======

The sun is finally beginning to set over the ocean, the summer sky changing to the oranges, reds, purples and deep blues of twilight. Darren and Chris have been lounging on their picnic rug for an hour and half, catching up on the day’s events (or commiserating, as the case may be). Chris has not yet recovered from his emotional reaction to Darren’s carefully arranged private viewing area. He finds himself resting against Darren’s chest, staring out at the receding sun and then glancing upwards at Darren.

Darren is staring at him, a look of complete adoration on his face. “You are the most beautiful thing is this whole world, Chris. The sunset and the view is amazing, but I can’t just drag myself away from staring at you.”

Chris snuggles back into Darren, allowing himself to sigh deeply. “I know you’re usually the sentimental, sappy one, Dare. I don’t know what it is, but I just want to stay here with you forever. I don’t want to go back to the everyday humdrum of life.” He reaches up to trace Darren’s jawline with his fingers. “I’m excited about a new book tour, but I know that it means more time away from you.”

“It’ll be ok,” Darren says, gently touching his hand.

“Weeks, Darren. This tour is weeks long!” Chris knows he sounds a little desperate, but he figures he’s already lost any semblance of emotional stability today so he may as well go all out.

“I’ve got some ideas to help with that,” Darren says softly.

“Help with that? What do you mean? Are you going to cancel half my dates just to shorten the tour?” Chris is lost in his melancholy now.

“Nooo,” Darren says slowly, “I’ve looked at my schedule and your schedule and I think I’ve found some spots we can…err.. overlap.”

“Overlap? Is that some kind of sexual innuendo, Dare? Because if it is, I’m so highly strung at the moment, I might jump you right here out in the open.” Right, Chris thinks, I’ve officially lost the plot.

“No innuendo, babe,” Darren assures, “unless you want it to be? I’m sure I could come up with something.”

Chris groans, “Don’t talk about anything coming ‘up’ please Dare or… Me… You… Public Sex.”

Darren laughs, “Firstly. I’d never turn down an opportunity to sex you up, Colfer. Secondly, Unless there is someone with a ultra-super-dooper-telephoto lens or really good binoculars we are far enough away from others to eliminate the “public” part of your scenario.”

“Shut up, Darren. Just shut up.” He lifts his head so he can attack Darren’s lips and shuts him up in the best way possible – a passionate kiss.

“Listen,” Darren says when they part several minutes later. “I think – and while we’re at it – How come I’m the one with voice of reason now? Aren’t I supposed to be the one who needs reassurance?”

Chris shrugs, too emotional to reply.

“I think,” Darren continues, “that all this will be worth it. Things move slowly in Hollywood and the Entertainment industry as a whole. We’ve found that out in the hardest way possible. We’ve had to live it.” He shifts himself so that he and Chris are lying side-by-side and facing each other on the picnic blanket. “We’ve managed to hold on for this long. Let’s not let the idiots win. Let’s live like we can, until we can live like we want. In the meantime – we just need to be together – in any way possible. We need to wait for Hollywood and the world to catch up with us.”

Chris takes a deep breath, tries to clear his head. “Yeah,” he says. “We’ve gone a bit full circle today, haven’t we?”

Darren nods and brushes a stray lock of hair from Chris’s forehead. “Yeah. Full of fuckwits, sun stroke, feeding each other sticky, slimy fruit and making out.”

“I like the making out part best,” Chris declares. “But,” he says shrugging off his introspection and trying to be more positive. “I think that as long as we continue to tell each other when we are feeling lost, I know we’ll get to the end of this in one piece – stronger and as committed as ever.”

“That’s what keeps me sane,” Darren says quietly. “Knowing I can tell you when I’m feeling the distance or the shit is piling up. I know we are really only waiting for me to get my shit together before we can ‘come out’ as a couple.”

Chris shakes his head, “No, Darren. It’s more than that. There is a lot of shit to wade through for both of us before the end. But, we’ll do it together. As the doors start to open a little wider, we’ll start to dip our toes in the water and slowly introduce the world to the reality of ‘us’. Our relationship is too important to me to rush this process. Slow and steady wins the race - since we’re so into using clichés today.”

“You’re definitely worth waiting for, Colfer.”

“As are you, Mr Criss.”

As they move together for a prolonged kiss, the fireworks light the now dark sky and reflect off the ocean. But Chris and Darren don’t notice, for now.

Later, after several minutes of just looking at each other – taking in every aspect of the other’s face – they sit up slightly and watch the last few minutes of the fireworks display, happily wrapped up in each other’s arms.  
======

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The properly mentioned in this fic as the place of their picnic is [ this property](http://www.ocregister.com/2016/02/04/oceanfront-laguna-beach-estate-twin-points-sells-for-record-shattering-45-million/) in Laguna Beach. I have no idea who bought the property, but I'd like to think that the Darren in this story does indeed know the owner and did not just make himself at home without permission.


End file.
